creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HarlowingSade/About .:+Harlowing Sade+:. (FC)
Real Name: Unknown CP Name: Harlowing Sade Age: 17 Weapon: Dagger Hobby: Cutting off people's heads normally, or for fun Favorite Food: Hearts Saying: "you've upset me..."" Crush/BF: Eyeless Jack/E.J Friends: Smile the Dog Her story: It was just a normal day in Wilson vile, I was walking around minding my own business I was kind of mad. My parents made me move to Wilson Vile because dad had to transfer he's job from California to Wilson Vile, it was so boring here there was nothing to do all my friends were in California and I was stuck here!" I don't want to be here, I want to go home. By the time I found my way back it was dinner time, I had to admit I was pretty hungry. I told mom what or where I was, she then told me "Well make sure to be safe", I groaned, then I went to bed it was in the summer time here so I didn't have to worry about getting cold. I then fell asleep at 2:00a.m in the morning. I didn't mind at all after all I do stay up late. Hours later I have finally woke up, both of my parents were at work so that meant I had the house all to myself for at least seven to six hours. The only thing I did was munch on my favorite cookies, Chocolate chip rainbow sherbet cookies!" They were my favorite, I had like four boxes in pantry. I got bored not to long maybe an half an hour of watching TV. So I decided to take a walk in the woods, yes the woods I just thank it's relaxing is all especially at night where you can gaze up at the stars. My parents didn't make it back yet, but it was fine sometimes they're late anyways. So I brong my flashlight with me, and went off into the woods. It didn't take long after I was in the woods. As I was walking it started to get cold all of a sudden when I looked up ahead I noticed a sign and it said "Coldoak Forest". No wonder it was cold, So I decided to go farther I know it was a dumb idea but I did it anyways. So as I was walking I noticed everything was frozen, all the way to the ice. It was colder then before so I started to walk along ahead and I heard a "Crack!" sound I slowly looked down and as I did I was standing on frozen water!" I didn't freak out I was calm for some reason I felt a little warm. I heard the "Cracking" sound again but this time it was louder then before. I knew this was thee end I started having a flash back that I wish had never come to my mind but it did anyways. *Flashback* "A couple of years ago my real parents were fighting. My dad was drunk my mom was crying has he pushed her around. I was standing in the door way watching the door was cracked open so they couldn't see me. My mom finally got to the point to where she was going to come and get me so me and her could leave. But that made it even worse it made my dad so mad it got to the point to where he grabbed a knife and started stabbing my mother. It made me cry after mom was dead I cried a little louder he quickly turned around and smiled. I yelled 'No!' and ran out the front door. I ran behind our shed in backyard and crawled under it in the little gap. He started yelling at me and telling me to come out but I didn't listen. He then soon found me and pulled me out by my feet. H-he hade I-in -a-axe in h-his hand..." I suddenly came back to the real world. I was cold and wet then I noticed I was under water. I tried to swim to the surface...but it was to late. I was cold and lonely down there it was so cold and scary...I slowly watched my body sink deeper and deeper into the "cold, lonely, and dead water" my hair gently shifting back and forth in the cold breeze. my eyes were closed my body was still. I was cold...dead, and lonely. Category:Blog posts